


Hand-Forged Fate

by sailing_won



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Reincarnation!AU, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailing_won/pseuds/sailing_won
Summary: It's near impossible to remember all of the past lives that you have lived through. There are no fleeting memories—no remnants of a laugh, no remaining feelings... only the letter that forms on the palm of your hand.But fate is never supposed to be easy. You and your soulmate must find one another, again and again, with the help of the dots that line your palm. After thousands of years, most people have clear letters etched into their palms, dots that line up so miraculously to show the letter of their other half. These people are lucky. They have met hundreds of times over thousands of years, crafting lingering experiences and adding the dots, no matter how minute their experiences and no matter how miniscule the dot. With completed letters on their palms, their lives together are guaranteed to be happy and complete for the rest of time.To Atsumu, fate was never easy. Laying on his palm was the outline of a letter, incomplete. Atsumu wonders if his happiness will ever be guaranteed, in any lifetime.To Hinata, fate was unnecessary. Inevitable, yes, but also unnecessary. Hinata connects the dots on his palm, wondering how heavily his future partner relies on fate.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Hand-Forged Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple story of calluses, dots, and lifetimes of loneliness.

Hinata rubs his right palm through his glove, skin against fabric, fabric against skin. This dots that line his skin burn like pin pricks, the 15 circles spelling out the fate that calls for him in what seems like a far distant future. He continues to rub his palm, feeling the calluses built into his very skin—years of hard work, dedication, and tangible success. To him, his calluses mean more to him than any letter ever can. 

With a breathy sigh, Hinata slumps over in his seat on the train, rubbing his gloved hand and closing his eyes against the questioning stares of strangers. His left hand, free of constraint, grips his phone tightly. He wills the train to reach his stop just a little bit faster. He can feel the glares of other rest upon his appearance—his bright orange hair is distracting, sure, but the glove on his right hand calls for a much larger, much more interesting story. Opening his eyes, he catches the notification that crosses across the screen of his phone, Kageyama's name etched in black against the bright white. He sits back against the seat, wondering if he was always this passive in the eyes of fate. His letter is barely outlined, almost hard to make out—he wonders if the lives his lived mourned this incompleteness, feeling their own lack of completion deep within their souls.

All souls are millions of years old, and chance encounters don't even happen in every lifetime. You live, stumbling to find something that is not meant to be sought out, only thinking of future happiness while struggling in this life. Hinata wonders if his soul is tired, and finally thinks it unnecessary to search—he wonders if his soul, like his skin, has built calluses to protect himself from struggling for a future that is much too far out of his reach. 

Atsumu sits at home, tracing the letter 'S' on his palm. 15 dots, patterned so erratically that the letter is almost unidentifiable; 15 dots that seem to determine his entire life. His finger stills and he sighs, resigned to wallowing in the perceived impossibility of his guaranteed happiness. Atsumu gingerly stares at the bold 'K' that is stamped into his twin brother's hand so permanently, rubbing the calluses that line his hands with frustration that burns like fire, tearing down the hope in his heart. He wonders why fate plagued him so, plagued him with thousands of lonely lives and only 15 slightly less lonely ones.

Clenching his left fist, Atsumu wills for the letter to disappear, to leave him knowingly broken with an empty palm. At least with an empty palm, he knows that his soul doesn't have to search, doesn't have to cling onto a measly 15 dots. Atsumu buries his chin farther into the collar of his shirt, holding his fist over his heart and wondering why fate was never easy.

Atsumu wonders, constantly. He wonders if his partner suffers just as much as he does, searching for a painstaking future amongst a road of wrong turns. He wonders if his partner is searching for him from across the globe, souls too old to stretch any farther and bodies too far to feel one another. But most of all, Atsumu wonders if his soul is strong enough, willing enough after thousands of years to follow a seemingly fleeting dream into the far future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Atsuhina Day !!! This is the prologue to my story "Hand-Forged Fate", and I hope to write an amazing story of their dynamic :). I don't know as of now how frequent updates will be, but I will continue to write because this story already gives me so much joy (,,, I have so many scenes planned out already,,) !! So please continue to read in the future :)


End file.
